


Crowns of Krim

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [17]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(October 31, 1989) The eponymous supervillain group goes on a recruiting drive at the Dallas Museum of Natural History's annual Halloween Masquerade Ball.  Can TASK FORCE stop them while saving the party-goers?</p>
<p>Special Guest Villain: Dr. Tara Lemick as Lady Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowns of Krim

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : magic, occult themes, disturbing imagery, one on-screen cold-blooded murder
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **Task Force (Dallas-Fort Worth supergroup)**
> 
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), CEO of ProStar, speedster and team leader
>   * Julie Dormyer (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Rev. Kent Christiansen (AKA Spiritual Warrior), Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church, mage with a holy sword
>   * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector
>   * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), exiled Varanyi psionic
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Dr. Tara Lemick (AKA Lady Blue), power-armor wearer and social justice warrior
>   * Sir Denis Walsingham (AKA Dark Seraph), wearer of the Iron Crown of Krim, wielder of unholy magic
>   * Craig Hundley (AKA Eclipse), wearer of the Shadow Crown of Krim, darkness powers
>   * Donald James (AKA Force), wearer of the Golden Crown of Krim, psychokinetic
> 

> 
> **other**
> 
>   * Edward Trevathan, Director of the Dallas Museum of Natural History
>   * Ferris Drake IV, Director of Dallas-Fort Worth Operations, Drake-Victoria Aerospace
>   * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Julie Dormyer (her 'Alfred')
>   * Nestor Castillo, Associate Professor of Aztec Studies at Southern Methodist University, archaeologist
>   * Dr. Leslie Vandervier, Associate Professor of Internal Medicine, University of Texas Southwest Medical School
>   * Janelle Stiles, DFW-area socialite
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : Yes, I REALIZE the slow dance piece won't be written for at least two more years. Sue me.

(Dallas Museum of Natural History, Dallas, TX. Evening)

(A late-model sedan pulls up to the front entrance, which is crowded with people. Banners above the entrances proudly advertise the newest display, 'The Blood Crown of the Aztecs'. Julie 'Ladyhawk' Dormyer gets out of the back, dressed as Ladyhawk. An energetic man in his early 30s walks up to her)

**Trevathan** : "Ms. Dormyer! I'm so VERY glad you could make our party tonight!"

**Ladyhawk** (hugging Edward): "It's unique for a first date, I'll grant you that. How are you, Edward?"

**Trevathan** : "I'm excited for a lot of reasons." (beat) "You know, you *really* nail the Ladyhawk look with your costume. I could almost believe you're actually her!"

**Ladyhawk** : "I've been getting that a lot today."

**Trevathan** : "Please, step inside with me!"

(Trevathan leads Julie into the museum. The central lobby is set up for a high society party, and is beginning to fill up. A jazz band is warming up on the makeshift stage. The lead saxophonist looks familiar)

**Ladyhawk** : "Who's your band tonight?"

**Trevathan** : "A local jazz artist who won a Grammy last year for his retro-second-world-war album. Bowser Bastable."

**Ladyhawk** : "Jazz? In a museum?"

**Trevathan** : "I'd like my time here at the museum remembered for making culture fun and energetic. Not stuffy."

(come to think of it, the pianist looks familiar, too...)

**Trevathan** : "Oh, it sounds like the tuner's done, too! I'm afraid the piano's hardly been used in years, but Mr. Bastable recommended a friend of his who was available on rather short notice to take the job. He was even willing to take payment in the form of an invite to the party tonight."

**Ladyhawk** (through gritted teeth. She's just figured out who it is): "Oh, really?"

**Trevathan** : "You're familiar with the tuner?"

**Ladyhawk** : "He's worked on MY piano before."

(Julie steers Mr. Trevathan over to the musicians)

**Trevathan** : "He has an interesting sense of humor. He came dressed as Starforce for the party."

****(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins has just finished part of David Benoit's[Tropical Breeze](https:%20//www.youtube.com/watch?v=eO-v636fvPA) with Bowser and his band. His mask is up on his head)

**Starforce** (to the band): "You don't mind if I'm a guest pianist just for this number? It's one of my favorites."

(the rest of the band shakes their heads. It's no problem with them)

**Mr. Bassman** : "Don't see why not."

**Ladyhawk** (stopping next to the piano, still through gritted teeth): "Dr. Hawkins! Fancy meeting you here."

**Starforce** (fake smile): "Good evening, Ms. Dormyer!" (beat) "Your date and I have already met."

**Trevathan** (smoothly): "I need to check on something up front. If you'll excuse me, my dear?"

(he squeezes her arm and vacates Ground Zero. Awkward pause)

**Ladyhawk** (hissing): "What the HELL do you think you're DOING here?"

**Starforce** : "Getting out of the Guest Apartment on Halloween. I've never been here, Bowser called a favor in, and I had NO idea you were going to attend tonight!"

(Julie answers with an inarticulate grunt of rage)

**Starforce** : "You thought I set this up just to chaperone you? You're more delusional than I thought!"

(still angry, Julie stomps off. She eventually runs into Ted 'Ranger' Jameson talking with Ferris Drake IV over by the hors d'oeuvres table. Ted is dressed as Ranger, Ferris as the pulp-age adventurer Air Boss [who by startling coincidence is his father])

**FD4** : "Julie! Long time no see..."

**Ladyhawk** : "Hey, Ferris. How's tricks?"

**FD4** : "The usual. Learning the family business at the Fort Worth plant so I can be groomed for bigger and better things." (looking at some of the unattached socialites walking through the front lobby) "Also hoping for a little lightning to strike, if you know what I mean."

**Ladyhawk** : "I think I saw Janelle Stiles enter a moment ago."

**FD4** : "I'm not THAT desperate."

**Ranger** : "She's good-looking. Isn't that what you want in a woman?"

**FD4** : "Despite behavior to the contrary over the years, I'm not that shallow, either." (beat) "She IS." 

**Ranger** : "A man with surprisingly discerning tastes."

**Ladyhawk** : "You learn a new thing every day."

**FD4** : "Funny, guys."

(Ferris resumes his surveillance of the incoming guests)

**Ranger** (to Julie): "I take it you saw the surprise guest on the piano."

**Ladyhawk** : "Both he and Edward claim that Bowser... Mr. Bastable recommended him for a piano tuning job." (beat) "Ted, are we not paying him enough?"

**Ranger** : "Based on his last performance review, I believe he's the highest-paid physicist in the Metroplex."

**FD4** (looking at the door): "Whoa. Check out the tall woman in the kimono with the Varanyi wannabe on her arm."

(Sage has just entered with Shina Arikawa, having parked the car Julie arrived in)

**Ladyhawk** (leaning over to Ferris): "For the record, Ms. Arikawa is a family retainer for Clan Ishikawa, sworn by my grandfather to protect me."

**FD4** : "I think I'm in love... Wait, she's your BODYGUARD?"

**Ladyhawk** : "And chauffeur."

**FD4** (sighs): "WHY are the good ones always either taken or too lethal to approach?" (beat, trying to change the subject by pointing at Vikon) "That Varanyi prosthetic must have taken a while to make."

**Ranger** (deadpan): "Longer than you think."

**FD4** (beat, scanning incoming crowd): "Good god, he must have paid a FORTUNE for that armor! He actually *looks* like Spiritual Warrior!"

(Kent 'Spiritual Warrior' Christiansen has just entered the party)

**Ladyhawk** (murmured to Ranger): "Okay, now I'm confused..."

**Ranger** (murmured): "Bob and I split on getting him an invite..."

(There are screams from the middle of the front lobby. Lady Blue has just let herself in via the skylight, and is slowly drifting down to the floor)

**Ladyhawk** : "Oh, bloody hell."

**Lady Blue** : "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Stand and deliver!"

* * *

(Dallas Museum of Natural History. One second later)

**Starforce** (to Bowser): "I've got this."

(Bob gets up from the piano and walks toward where Lady Blue is landing)

**Starforce** : "Tara! How long has it been?"

**Lady Blue** : "Bob?"

(they are now in front of each other. Bob hugs her)

**Starforce** (whispering): "Tara, please listen to me. Before things get out of control, take a GOOD. LOOK. AROUND. YOU."

(Lady Blue picks up on Bob's tone of voice. Bob slowly twirls her through a complete 360 while she switches through spectral filters in her mask)

**Lady Blue** (murmured): "All of you?"

**Starforce** : "Yep."

(Bob winks at her before taking her hand)

**Starforce** (to the entire room, smiling): "Ladies and gentlemen, my date tonight. Dr. Tara Lemick!"

(there is a smattering of applause, and the party returns to normal)

**Lady Blue** (whispered): "What in the name of sanity do you think you're DOING?"

**Starforce** (whispered, guiding her into the crowd): "Keeping you from getting arrested. Which I will continue to do for as long as you don't do anything illegal."

**Lady Blue** (amused pout): "No romance?"

**Starforce** : "Well, I haven't been on a date in over a year, either."

**Lady Blue** : "Ah!" (beat, demurely) "You could have called."

**Starforce** : "Your number's unlisted. And unpublished."

(and exactly WHY would you know this, Bob?)

**Lady Blue** : "You're not trying hard enough, then."

**Starforce** : "I don't like invading other people's privacy..."

(Julie moves over, arm in arm with Director Trevathan again)

**Starforce** (continuing and louder): "...unlike *other* people with whom I'm acquainted. Ms. Dormyer, Director, may I introduce a former co-worker of mine, Dr. Lemick?"

**Ladyhawk** (fake smile): "We've. Met."

(Julie's eyes are shooting daggers at both Bob and Tara)

**Trevathan** : "Dr. Lemick! Your entry was, uh, unorthodox. And unexpected."

**Lady Blue** : "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition, either. I trust your guests weren't too inconvenienced?"

**Trevathan** : "Not that I've noticed. Yet."

**Lady Blue** : "There you go."

(Bob steers them away)

**Starforce** : "That was smooth."

**Lady Blue** : "You know, it occurs to me that you're using my presence here to make Julie Warbucks jealous of you."

**Starforce** : "WHAT?"

**Lady Blue** : "I know, it's completely out of character." (beat) "But if it's true? I WILL fight her solely to determine who gets to hurt you first."

* * *

(Special Exhibit Hall. A little later)

(Ted and Ferris walk in. A woman is already talking with the bespectacled man next to the main display case)

**FD4** : "So whatever happened to that hot Israeli chick you were seeing last summer?"

**Ranger** (slight smile): "We keep in touch."

(Ferris motions for more details. Ted maintains his mysterious smile)

**FD4** (frustrated): "That's IT?"

**Ranger** : "Look, I keep CEO hours, and she doesn't get much time to herself in her line of work. If you know what *I* mean."

(beat)

**FD4** : "She's MOSSAD?"

**Ranger** : "Got it in one. I'm impressed."

**FD4** : "You and me both. DAMN, Ted..."

(the woman turns around to leave and almost runs into Ted and Ferris. She looks to be in her early 30s)

**Woman** : "Oh, I'm sorry! I got so wrapped up talking with Professor Castillo that I didn't know anyone else was here!"

**Ranger** : "That's quite alright, Ma'am."

**Woman** (offering hand): "I'm Leslie Vandervier. I teach internal medicine at UT Southwest."

**Ranger** (taking hand): "Ted Jameson. I'm the CEO of ProStar."

**FD4** : "Ferris Drake. Professional sidekick."

**Leslie** (laughing): "Ferris Drake? There were four of you at last count."

**FD4** : "You mean, you can't tell which one *I* am?"

(Now they're both laughing)

**Leslie** : "That came out SO wrong!"

(their laughter dies down. Somehow, they're now holding hands and looking at each other)

**FD4** : "Hey, the band's finally starting up! You want to go hear them?"

**Leslie** : "Sure!"

(they leave for the Front Hall. Ted shakes his head, smiling and looks at the display case. There is a crown on a pedestal, golden and blood-red, shining as if it were still wet)

**Castillo** (to Ted): "It's quite lovely, don't you agree?"

**Ranger** : "Excuse me?"

**Castillo** : "It's the find of a lifetime. I have been tracking it for years, spending all my grant money and life savings just to find it."

**Ranger** : "I have to confess that I don't know much about Aztec culture or its artifacts..."

**Castillo** (interrupting): "It's not Aztec."

**Ranger** : "How can you be sure of that?"

**Castillo** : "Oh, the original directions were from the Aztec, hidden in chambers within the ruins of Teotihuacán. Not even the Conquistadores and their priests could remove that evidence. I followed the direction and kept digging, finally unearthing the entrance to a temple underneath the main temple! The images, the wall murals, the... stench... All belonging not to the Aztec civilization, but to an epoch of history forgotten oh so long ago."

(Ted would like to leave. Really, he would. Something compels him to finish listening to Professor Castillo)

**Castillo** (gesturing toward the crown): "And there it was. Whispering to me! Begging me to put it on..."

**Ranger** : "You know, perhaps this artifact needs to be examined by someone more... paranormal than either of us?"

**Castillo** (looking at the crown): "No it doesn't." (beat, turning to Ted) "Can't you hear it whispering to you?"

**Ranger** : "Can't say that I do. If you'll excuse me..."

(Ted beats a VERY hasty retreat from the exhibit hall)

* * *

(Dallas Museum of Natural History, an hour later)

(Bowser and his band, plus Bob guest-playing the piano, are jamming to 'Tropical Breeze'. The crowd is jamming to the band)

(Leslie is getting Ferris to dance with her. Ferris looks like lightning may have struck him)

**Leslie** (to Ferris): "You know the guest pianist? He's good!"

**FD4** : "He works for Ted's company by day. I've heard him at a few parties over the years. Give him a drink or two and he can play for over two hours from memory, everything from jazz to classical!"

(wild applause as the band finishes 'Tropical Breeze')

**Mr. Bassman** : "Guest pianist Robert Hawkins! Give him a hand!"

(More applause and cheers as he gets up from the piano and bows)

**Lady Blue** (as he leaves the stage): "I never knew you could do that!"

**Starforce** (smiling): "I never got a chance to show you that summer."

****(the band starts up a slow piece, perfect for dancing [[Sentimental](https:%20//www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQNSaMjM1xw), by Kenny G]. Bob looks up, smiles, looks back to Tara, and nods his head to the 'dance floor' in front of the stage [roughly 0:19])

**Lady Blue** : "You're kidding!"

**Starforce** : "No. No, I'm not."

**Lady Blue** (walking into the dance floor with him): "What's gotten into YOU?"

**Starforce** : "Just for one night, Tara, let's forget about the world and our problems."

(long pause, held gaze as they let the music carry them)

**Lady Blue** (roughly at 0: 54): "You realize that I prefer somewhat... faster music?"

**Starforce** : "Can't help you there. Two left feet, remember?"

**Lady Blue** (chuckling): "Hitting the clubs would have done you a *world* of good back when we worked together." (beat) "You seem to be doing just fine right now."

**Starforce** : "You mean I haven't tripped you up, yet."

**Lady Blue** : "Good point."

(they laugh. She hugs him tighter. Long pause, held gaze)

* * *

(elsewhere on the dance floor. One second later)

****(Julie sees Bob and Tara laughing and slow dancing [roughly 1: 22])

**Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[Two can play that game, Nerd-boy]]

(she walks over to Edward and gets his attention. Before she can make it, she is cut off by Janelle Stiles)

**Janelle** (to Edward, dragging him out onto the dance floor): "Oh, Director! I SO love what you're doing to make the Museum more attractive!"

**Trevathan** (to Julie): "Next dance, I promise!"

****(Julie's shoulders slump. Ted walks by [roughly 1: 37])

**Ranger** (to Julie): "Oh, good. Cut in on Bob and Tara."

**Ladyhawk** : "WHAT?"

**Ranger** : "Cut in on Bob and Tara. You know you want to."

**Ladyhawk** : "Why?"

**Ranger** : "The last time they spent this much time this close together, they got us involved in a war against VIPER. That's why."

**Ladyhawk** : "But that was like, 4 years ago!"

**Ranger** : "If it has to be, it's an order." (beat) "Dance with Tara if you can't stomach being with Bob. Just break them up."

(Ted walks away. Julie makes an inarticulate sound of frustration, shakes her head, then begins stalking Bob and Tara)

* * *

****(meanwhile, with Bob and Tara... [roughly 1: 50])

**Lady Blue** : "There's no one else in your life except Julie Warbucks?"

**Starforce** : "I wish there was."

**Lady Blue** : "What about all the girls you've supposedly dated according to the tabloids?"

**Starforce** : "You mean, other than you?"

(he can't be sure, but Tara may be blushing)

**Lady Blue** : "Other than me." (beat) "Wasn't there a MOSSAD agent you were supposed to be dating?"

**Starforce** : "That was once, and she was using me."

**Lady Blue** : "You can't catch a break if your life depended on it!" (beat [roughly 2:17]) "What about Nebula? Not that I believe THOSE particular stories..."

**Starforce** (beat, wistful): "Actually, there's some truth to them."

**Lady Blue** (reading his expression): "Oh, my God! You didn't..."

**Starforce** (interrupting): "We did."

**Lady Blue** (eyes wide): "And you're NOT in Duress?"

**Starforce** : "Timing is everything. Dr. Destroyer had stolen her gauntlets right about the time you dropped your info about Die Glocke on Julie..."

****(there is an insistent tap on Tara's shoulder [roughly 2: 43])

**Ladyhawk** : "Cutting in."

(Bob slumps in Tara's grasp)

**Lady Blue** : "I thought we were supposed to forget about the world tonight, Bob."

**Starforce** : "I don't think *she* got the memo."

****(Bob exchanges Tara for Julie. If looks could kill, the staredown between the women would have a body count) [roughly 2: 57]

**Ladyhawk** (sarcastically): "Happy?"

**Starforce** : "I *was*."

**Ladyhawk** : "And just *what* are you hoping to accomplish by flaunting Tara in front of me tonight?"

**Starforce** : "Why should YOU care?"

****(tense, awkward pause [until roughly 3: 12])

**Starforce** : "Once again, the *one* question you have been unable to answer every time I've asked it for over 7 years."

(Julie looks at how they are holding each other. For the animosity in their relationship, they are holding each other very closely)

**Ladyhawk** : "Do you remember the last time you held me like this?"

**Starforce** : "You were in Sickbay on the USS _Nimitz_ , after Amchitka. We tried to have sex, but the sling for your broken collarbone got in the way of taking your suit off."

**Ladyhawk** (blushing furiously): "Did that mean *nothing* to you?"

**Starforce** (also blushing furiously): "I didn't expect you to be serious about taking up my offer!"

**Ladyhawk** : "You really ARE that dense!"

**Starforce** (angry): "No, I'm really that realistic!"

**Ladyhawk** : "Oh, THIS ought to be good."

**Starforce** : "I don't like spending my time, energy -- or LOVE -- on someone I can never have..."

****(Ladyhawk's Danger Sense starts screaming for something about to happen directly overhead [roughly 3: 36])

**Ladyhawk** (to Bob, tripping him and pulling his body on top of hers): "FORCEFIELD. NOW!!"

(there is a crash of glass from overhead. The people dancing begin to scream. Bob and Julie look up to see Dark Seraph, Eclipse, and Force dropping through the shattered skylight of the museum)

**Dark Seraph** (to the crowd below him): "Look upon me and know what true Darkness is... and know, too, that it is your doom!"

* * *

(Dallas Museum of Natural History. One second later)

(Most people are screaming and running everywhere in a panic as the Crowns of Krim descend to the floor of the Central Lobby)

**Ranger** (to Sage): "SAGE! SWITCHBOARD!!"

(Vikon establishes a Mind Link with all members of TASK FORCE)

(Dark Seraph unleashes Invoked Lightning in an attempt to incinerate as many people as possible underneath him. Khereviel [Spiritual Warrior's Sword] provides Spiritual Warrior enough warning via its Danger Sense to invoke an area-effect Deflection which neutralizes this attack)

(Darkness field appears in front of the exits to the Museum, panicking the normals even more than they already are)

**Ranger** (internal monologue): [[Got to get the civilians out of harm's way, and Eclipse is preventing that!]] (over mind link) ((SAGE! Can you mind-control Eclipse?))

**Sage** : ((As good as done))

**Ranger** : ((Have him attack Force!))

**Sage** (verbally to Eclipse): "ATTACK FORCE!"

(Sage rolls 45, getting EGO+30 on Eclipse. The Darkness in front of the exits drops in time for Mr. Bassman to shatter the front windows and doorframes with a sonic blast to expedite everyone's escape)

**Starforce** (mask now over his face): "TARA! BUBBLE DARK SERAPH!"

(Starforce misses with his Electrogravitic Bubble, but Lady Blue hits with hers. Dark Seraph falls out of the air)

(Eclipse 16d6 Darkblast hits Force for 17 STUN)

(At the entrance to the Special Exhibit Hall, Professor Castillo is watching the battle in the Central Lobby) 

**Dark Seraph** (yelling toward Professor Castillo while attempting to break a 9 DEF 9 BODY electrogravitic bubble): "NESTOR CASTILLO! FULFULL YOUR DESTINY! TAKE YOUR CROWN!!"

(Professor Castillo turns and walks slowly into the Special Gallery. Ranger makes his INT roll and realizes what is about to happen)

**Ranger** : ((Ladyhawk, stop Professor Castillo!))

**Ladyhawk** (disentangling herself from Starforce): ((on it boss))

(Dark Seraph expends his next phase using his Desolidified form to escape the electrogravitic bubble)

(Ladyhawk runs into Edward Trevathan as she runs after Professor Castillo)

**Trevathan** (grabbing Ladyhawk): "Why now? Why me?"

(Ladyhawk slaps Edward)

**Ladyhawk** : "We have to stop the professor or things will get a WHOLE lot worse! Come with me!"

(she grabs his hand and they run after Castillo)

* * *

(Central Lobby, next to the entrance to the Special Gallery)

(Ferris and Leslie are trapped against the wall. Dark Seraph is between them and the main entrance)

**Leslie** : "There's a fire escape in the special gallery!"

**FD4** : "Let's go!"

(they run into the special gallery. Professor Castillo is walking toward the Crown display as if in a trance)

**FD4** : "What's HIS problem?"

**Leslie** : "We need to get out of here. NOW!"

(Ladyhawk and Edward Trevathan run in as Castillo removes the plexiglass container protecting the Blood Crown)

**Trevathan** (breaking his grip with Ladyhawk and walking toward Castillo): "Professor, what are you doing?"

**Castillo** (picking the crown up): "My destiny, director. I'm fulfulling it."

**Trevathan** : "Put the crown back, Professor. Now."

(Edward is directly in Ladyhawk's line of fire)

**Ladyhawk** (3 shuriken in hand): "EDWARD, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

(Castillo puts the crown on his head. Immediately, his skin turns gray and leprous, and his hands become taloned claws. He turns around and stares at Edward with pupilless eyes that appear to weep blood)

**Castillo** : “Warm and scarlet, it courses through your veins..."

(Trevathan clutches his chest. Blood seeps from his nose)

**Castillo** : "Now watch, as it seeps from your body and spills upon the thirsty ground."

(Trevathan coughs up blood while falling to his knees)

**Ladyhawk** : "NO!!"

(Trevathan falls over, neither moving nor breathing. Before the entity that used to be Nestor Castillo can gloat, three shuriken embed themselves in his chest for a total of 3 BODY and 5 STUN)

(Ferris makes an EGO roll, so now he's overcoming the extreme fear now being radiated by the entity that used to be Nestor Castillo. He grabs a fire extingusher off the wall and charges the professor)

**Leslie** : "FERRIS!"

(the entity knocks the fire extinguisher out of the way [Ferris missed his attack roll])

**FD4** (backing away): "Oh, crap."

**Castillo** : "Your failure will make your tears taste sweeter as you bleed to death by my feet..."

(Shina Arikawa now runs in with a Conquistador sabre she has just liberated from the central lobby and hits Castillo. The blade breaks for no damage)

**Shina** (throwing the hilt away): "Crappy European swords."

**Castillo** : "Ah, fresh meat. Know despair as your blood boils in your veins."

(Castillo hits with his 'Boiling Blood' attack. Unfortunately for him, Shina has one of the two defenses which nullifies that attack -- Power Defense)

**Shina** (reaching behind her back): "That tickles."

(she produces her Desert Eagle from its concealed holster in her back)

**FD4** : "That's a BIG gun..."

(BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM)

(Shina empties the entire clip into Castillo, doing a total of 18 STUN)

**Shina** (reloading): "Get out. Before I kill you."

(Shina 10d6 PRE attack [Base 20 + 10 for using gun to intimidate = 30 PRE, +1d6 for good soliloquy and +3d6 for incredibly violent action] gets PRE+ on Castillo. He sprouts dark wings and leaps into the air, flying into the Central Lobby)

**Ladyhawk** (running to Edward's body): "Somebody get a doctor!"

**Leslie** (running over to Ladyhawk and Edward): "That would be me." (skids to a halt next to Edward's body and immediately checks for pulse and respiration) "No pulse, no respiration. Airway clear but bloody, starting CPR."

/* I know I've abbrieviated her procedure because I used to *instruct* CPR a long time ago. I need to move the story along, though */

* * *

(Central Lobby, simultaneous with previous scene. Sage has Eclipse fighting Force, effectively taking both of them out of the combat)

(As Dark Seraph has been escaping his entangle, Spiritual Warrior has been waiting to act)

**Spiritual Warrior** : "For the glory of God Most High!"

(he hits with Khereviel, getting 4 BODY and 6 STUN through Dark Seraph's defenses. The 'Protection from Evil' aspect of his Holy Aura does an additional BODY, lowers his OCV and DCV to 9, and lowers his SPD to 5)

(Lady Blue misses with a Force Blast)

(Starforce hits with a Force Spear [6d6 RKA], doing 14 STUN on Dark Seraph and knocking him into the far wall of the Central Gallery for no damage.)

(Mr. Bassman hits with a Sonic Liquefaction [4d6 Penetrating RKA], doing 2 BODY and keeping him pinned against the wall)

(Dark Seraph misses Spiritual Warrior with an Arcane Blast)

(Lady Blue misses AGAIN with her Force Blast)

**Lady Blue** (to Starforce): "When did I start channeling *you* with Nerf weaponry?"

(Starforce hits again with his Force Spear, this time doing only 1 STUN)

**Starforce** : "Damn, he's tough."

(Mr. Bassman half-move Sonic Teleports from the stage to get a better firing angle on Dark Seraph, but still misses)

(Spiritual Warrior hits again with Khereviel, doing 4 BODY and 6 STUN again. His 'Protection from Evil' also does an additional BODY)

**Spiritual Warrior** : "You're beaten, Dark Seraph. My next blow will kill you." /* it actually will. Dark Seraph is now down to his last 3 BODY */

(the entity that used to be Nestor Castillo now flies out of the Special Exhibit Gallery. Dark Seraph smiles, and though his body is battered and broken vaults into the air)

**Dark Seraph** : "TO ME, CROWNS! VICTORY IS OURS!"

(this is enough to get the attention of both Eclipse and Force. All of them, including the entity that used to be Nestor Castillo, take to the skies and vanish into the night)

**Starforce** (looking up through the broken skylight): "He sure had a funny definition of victory."

**Ranger** : "No, he spoke the truth."

**Sage** : "I sensed it too as Eclipse finally broke my control." (beat, shaking his head) "Don't make me do that again, Ranger. His thoughts reminded me of the Sh'Garothayn's Grand Inquisitor back home."

**Starforce** : "But we had them on the ropes!"

**Ranger** : "They weren't here to fight us. They were here for the Blood Crown in the Special Exhibit Gallery."

**Spiritual Warrior** : "And now, the Crowns of Krim have a new member."

(Starforce's eyes widen behind his mask)

**Starforce** : "The new member came from the Special Exhibit Hall." (beat, panicked) "You sent Ladyhawk in there!"

(He lights off his flight and heads for the Hall as Spiritual Warrior teleports out)

* * *

(Special Exhibit Gallery, one second later)

(Spiritual Warrior teleports in as Starforce flies in. Ladyhawk is kneeling by Edward's body, cradling his head. Leslie is exhausted from unsuccessfully attempting CPR to revive Edward, and is being cradled herself by Ferris)

**Starforce** (landing): "Oh, boy."

**Ladyhawk** (sounding really unhinged): "I knew you'd make it, Kent. Please bring him back."

(Spiritual Warrior passes a hand over the body)

**Spiritual Warrior** : "I'm sorry, Julie. I can't."

**Ladyhawk** : "But we just met! He was so nice to me... You HAVE to bring him back!"

**Spiritual Warrior** (interrupting): "He was dead the moment Professor Castillo hit him. There's nothing I can do."

**Lady Blue** (walking up): "Stand back, guys. I've got this."

(Starforce and Spiritual Warrior step away)

**Lady Blue** : "Wow, Julie Warbucks. I've heard your nickname was 'One Date Dormyer,' but this is ridiculous."

(with a scream of primal rage Ladyhawk vaults to her feet and attacks Lady Blue full force. Lady Blue makes no attempt to evade or block, absorbing all Ladyhawk's attacks on her forcefield. This goes on for the better part of a minute before she finally collapses, exhausted and sobbing uncontrollably, against Lady Blue. The rest of TASK FORCE enters the Special Exhibit Gallery while this happens)

**Spiritual Warrior** (beat, to Lady Blue): "Your counseling methods leave a LOT to be desired."

**Lady Blue** : "I got her almost all the way from denial to acceptance in a minute. I'd like to see you do better quicker, Preacher Man."

**Spiritual Warrior** : "Helping a grieving person *isn't* a race. It takes time for them to heal properly..."

**Lady Blue** : "WHATever."

(she gently disentangles herself from Ladyhawk and leans her against Starforce, still crying)

**Starforce** (taking hold of Ladyhawk): "That was insensitive even by MY standards, Tara."

**Lady Blue** : "It worked, though."

(long pause, held gaze between Starforce and Lady Blue)

**Lady Blue** : "Bob, I suck at goodbyes. Please don't make this one worse than it already is."

**Starforce** (beat): "Goodbye, Tara."

(Lady Blue smiles sadly at Starforce, then flies off into the Central Lobby)

(long, awkward pause as Ladyhawk finally cries herself out against Starforce)

**Ladyhawk** (sniffling): "Nerd-boy?"

**Starforce** : "Yes, Ninjette?"

**Ladyhawk** : "You can let go, now."

(He does. They share a brief, held gaze)

**Ladyhawk** (to Ranger): "I suppose I'll need to stay and give a statement to the police?"

**Ranger** : "Yes. Please rememeber to do so as Julie Dormyer, not Ladyhawk."

**Ladyhawk** : "Ok."

(there is still a tear in her eye as she looks at Edward's body, waiting for the police to arrive)

* * *

(fin)


End file.
